Multiple Loops
by Owl.pendantry
Summary: AU. Sakura is stuck in her home, confused with creatures haunting her... or so she thinks


**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**First off, I'll apologize for not updating at Christmas as I had planned. This one-shot was all ready to go and everything... except for a title and synopsis. Even my beta didn't know what to do, so I went to my mum for help. **

** On another note, for those reading my story "Taken", please don't expect the new chapter before the end of January. I've been busy with work lately, but now I've time off an I wanna get it right, seeing as it'll be one of the last few chapters.**

**For those upset readers, all is well as I went to the city to celebrate the new year last night and I wore my heels (after not having done so for much too long) and I am now walking on the putter arch of my feet due to blisters... ouch.**

**Anyone got any cures for blisters?**

**Sorry, I think I've rambled enough. Now get to reading and, please, enjoy :D**

* * *

I lay at the bottom of the stairs after just having fallen down them. I lay there, staying perfectly still, mentally checking myself for any horribly unbearable pains to raise their heads that meant I was too beaten up from the fall to move.

I lay there for a while and nothing came, all pain was disappearing. I decided it was time to get up and go back to bed. I moved my arm to give me support and then the other and raised my upper body to a sitting position.

I watched my toes as I wiggled them about. My legs were perfectly fine too.

I reached up and grabbed a hold of the banister and pulled myself to my feet. I kept a tight grip on it as I slowly made my way back up the stairs. Each step pained me, but I couldn't just stop where I was and sleep on the stairs, I had to make it to the top so I could go to my comfortable bed.

Four more steps.

Three more steps

Two more steps

One more step.

I was there, at the top.

I turned right, sticking close to the wall in case my legs gave out underneath me, and I headed for my bedroom.

Once there, I headed straight for the bed, not stopping to hang my robe up or leave my slippers by the foot of the bed. I just kept walking onwards to slip in, between the covers, and go to sleep.

I flipped the blanket over and hurriedly shook the robe off, not caring that it was now on the dirty floor. I hopped onto the space that was once occupied by the folded over blanket and kicked my slippers off, scattering them over the room for me to find in the morning.

I lay down and pulled the blanket over me.

As my eyes were closing, I saw a flash run past again.

I lay there for what felt like an hour until my eyes started closing themselves again and the flash ran past for a second time. My eyes flew back open again.

This time, I decided to check it out.

I flung the blanket off me and swung my legs off the bed as I sat up. I slid off the bed, but as I put my weight on my feet, my right ankle began to hurt.

I winced, but went on, looking for this mysterious flash.

Trying to keep as much weight as possible off my ankle so it wouldn't hurt much, I hobbled out of the bedroom, looking as far as my eyes could see.

I saw nothing, so I thought I'd venture onward, hoping to find the flash.

I heard footsteps coming from downstairs. I looked over the banister and saw the entrance light was on.

I heard voices. They were loud enough to tell they belonged to men, though they sounded somewhat distorted, as though they weren't that of men, but something unhuman.

I covered my mouth so as not to make any noise to draw attention to myself. For all I knew, these men were dangerous. I decided to go back to my bedroom, where I felt the safest, and lock the door, just for safety measures.

On my way back, I made the floor creak. It wasn't like I did it on purpose, it just happened.

The men's voices came to a stop as one shushed the other.

I stood perfectly still, trying not to make any more noise.

_How could I have forgotten about that creak!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

I heard more footsteps, this time they were coming closer though.

_RUN!_

I did as I told myself to the best of my ability. It hurt more when I ran, but I needed to get out of plain sight, and fast.

I reached my bedroom, slammed the door shut and shoved the bedroom lock into place as fast as I could. I propped myself up against the door.

I heard a ruffling of the bed sheets. I turned to face the bed to see what had ruffled my blankets and came face-to-face with a man, in my bed.

**There was a man in my bed!**

He didn't look like any other man though. This man had black rings around his eyes.

I stood, frozen with fear.

As I stared at the man, he disappeared, but he came straight back.

He flipped the covers over, just as I had done, and jumped off the bed. He began to come over to me and I couldn't help but scream.

I curled up in the corner of the room and screamed as he hissed his way over to me.

As he reached me though, the door flew open and it looked like the man turned to dust and out of his dust came a woman.

But not just any woman.

The woman was me!

"What the hell!" I thought out loud.

Other me turned around and looked straight at me. She stared at me with an open mouth.

"Who are you?" again, I voiced my thoughts.

I stood, literally making a stand against my other self.

"**Me**? Who the hell are **you**?"

Of course I knew who this other woman was, but it seemed like the most logical question I could ask.

She started screaming gibberish at me and disappeared, just as the black-eyed man had.

I stepped towards the wide open door and stared down at where the woman has stood. Something in my peripheral vision caught my attention. I turned to see what it was and saw the two men that were in my entryway before coming at me.

I tried to close the door on them again, but they were too fast and one of them jammed their foot in the doorway as I closed it. He pushed himself against the door and had me propelling backwards.

He stumbled as he entered the room, his companion close behind him.

The two men had looks on their faces that said something bad was up.

"No," I screamed as I curled back into the corner of the room, "leave me alone!"

The first man was trying to grab me, so I shut my eyes and slashed my arms about, hoping to hit something.

After at least a minute, I thought it was rather off that I hadn't hit anything yet, so I un-tightened them and found nothing in the room around me except for falling dust.

"What the **hell** is going on?" I asked the world, as if it would answer me.

"I don't know," came that of so familiar voice again, "I was going to ask you."

I sighed. "I thought you were gone."

"No," I told myself.

"What do you want?" I asked the other me.

"Quite frankly, I have no idea why I'm here. That's up to you really."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm part of your imagination."

"Seriously? How cheesy can I be?"

"I'm not being serious," I answered myself.

"Oh. Why did you say it's up to me?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Maybe you should come with me," she said, rather seriously.

She slowly walked out of the room and, hesitantly, I followed.

I paused when I saw she had stopped at the top of the stairs. She was watching me, waiting for me to join her. She said nothing, just stood there.

I decided to join her, so she would tell me what she wanted to.

I joined her.

"What is it?" I demanded.

All she did was point.

She pointed down the stairs to where I had landed before when I fell.

I turned to see what she was looking at and saw myself lying there.

"Come one, another one of us?" I laughed and turned to face her.

She was gone.

I looked all around me and couldn't find her so I moved my line of vision back down to where I lay, crumpled in a pile at the bottom of the stairs.

I lay perfectly still in my little pile.

That is, until my eyes moved. She was staring straight at me.

I jumped back a bit.

Blood started pooling away from my head.

I started feeling lightheaded. I thought I was going to fall down the stairs again. I grabbed onto anything I could find, which just so happened to be the banister.

I looked back down at the other me.

She started getting up, eyes still on me all the while.

I screamed.

Then there were three of me. I had come back.

"What's going on?" I screamed at the me at the top of the stairs.

"You're dead," she said in a hollow voice.

I walked to her.

"What? I can't be dead! I'm talking to you."

"How do you know?"

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I **am** you," she said with a taste of malice.

She pushed my shoulder and I went flying down the stairs.

As I came to the third one, she changed.

Black rings around her eyes and scarlet red in her eyes.

I just screamed.

As I reached her, I went straight through her and she became dust, just like the others.

I kept falling though, until I hit the wall with a loud bang.

I couldn't move, but I watched at the top of the stairs where both of the other me's stood.

The black eyed one was snickering at me, the other just said, "told you so," and they disappeared.

_All by myself. Can't move. What will I do?_

I lay there, knowing no one was coming.

I tried to get up. It didn't work.

I stayed down; knowing what I had said to myself was true.

I just lay there,

Lay there until the lights would dim.

Lay there until something happened, anything happened.

Lay there until I bled out.

* * *

**Just letting you know, I had to write this for year 11 literature in 2011. My beta an I just spiffed it up a bit.**

**Please do me the lovely favour of reviewing. This also includes the latest chapter of Taken. I spent so much time trying to make a good fight scene for you and nothing :( why you making me sad**


End file.
